


Stay With Me Tonight

by KCeeRae



Series: Wolf and Fox [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles is Legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCeeRae/pseuds/KCeeRae
Summary: Stiles finally stays the night, with all his secrets revealed and evil defeated, they can enjoy each other's company without distraction. Derek has been waiting.





	Stay With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Very unbeta'd. Barely even proof read. I hope there's not many big mistakes but you can let me know if there is and I'll fix it!

Derek watches the last of the pack leave, waiting on the porch until all of the lights disappear in the forest. Alone at last- well, not alone. There’s one pack member left in his home. Stepping back inside and locking the door behind himself, Derek’s eyes lock on Stiles who sits contently on his corner of the sofa.

“... can you believe everything that’s happened?” Stiles asks, looking up as Derek walks his way,  “Our pack did something amazing, Der. Reuniting a mother with her child… I can't even believe it all worked out." "Yeah... hey Stiles?" 

Stiles looks up at him adoringly, his hands resting on Derek’s chest, “Hm? Yes, Derek?” He asks curiously, excitement coiling in his belly as he thinks of what Derek could be about to ask him.

“Come upstairs with me…” Hands on Stiles’ side slide down onto his hips, “ Only if you want to, of course, you don’t have to, I just thought… after everything.”

“ After everything… I’d be lucky if I can keep my hands off you for a moment longer.” Stiles insists, yelping as Derek picks him up, cradles him in his arms.

“ Then I won’t be waiting any longer either.” Derek assures, carrying Stiles up the stairs toward his bedroom.

“ You know know how to sweep a fox off his feet, don’t ya?”

Derek chuckles, nuzzling his nose into Stiles’ hair affectionately, “ I like to think so… but the true level of my feet sweeping ability is about to be tested, isn’t it?” He asks, a slight nervousness in his voice.

Stiles blinks, peeking up at Derek from under his lashes, “ There is _nothing_ to be nervous about. I’m yours.”

“ You’re mine.” Derek breathes, laying Stiles down on his bed when they enter the room. It’s dark and Stiles looks around, sees some scented candles on Derek’s dresser. With a wave of a hand they light and Stiles raises an eyebrow at Derek, “ Huh? How’s that for _romance_?”

Derek snickers, climbing onto the bed until he’s seated next to Stiles, “ I feel romanced, my little Spark… do you have anymore surprises hiding in there?” He touches a hand to Stiles’ chest.

Stiles shakes his head, “Not that I know of… _but_ -” Stiles pounces, tackling Derek down onto his back against the blankets, “- I have other surprises in store for you.”

Derek looks up at his boyfriend, a grin spreading over his face, “ I should be treating you, after all you’ve done for us.”

Stiles shushes him, “ I haven’t forgotten all you’ve done for me, Derek. Before everything happened with the Kitsune, there was just a wolf and a fox…”

“ Kiss me, Stiles. Don’t make me wait any longer.” Derek pleads, leaning his head up and his request is met.

Stiles kisses Derek within an inch of his life, sliding his hands into Derek’s hair -which has grown a little long, to his enjoyment - and holding onto it tenderly. Derek makes a noise of approval, tilting his head into Stiles’ grasp silently asking for more. Stiles indulges him, gripping Derek’s hair and listens to his Alpha _moan_.

“ Stiles…”

“ Yeah, yeah I agree.” Stiles’ hands leave Derek hair, much to his dismay, but slide up under Derek’s shirt. Derek gets what Stiles is doing and lifts his arms so he can be derobed. Derek smiles shyly at Stiles, laying there shirtless. He yelps when Stiles nuzzles his face into Derek’s chest hair and Stiles just hums, content.

“ I know you look like you’re having fun-” Derek chuckles in amusement, “- but I’d like for more clothes to be removed, at some point, when you’ve got a moment?”

“I’ve got lots of moments. Mostly for nuzzling, but I suppose I could do this.” Stiles sits back on his heels and pulls his shirt up over his head. Immediately there is hands roaming his pale skin, absolutely delighted, “ You’re the one indulging now.”

“ Can you blame me, when such a beautiful man is laid out before me? I have to indulge myself.” Derek licks his lips and sits up, latching onto Stiles’ chest with his mouth. He peppers the skin with kisses, bites, and bruises, wanting to mark the blank slate before him.

Stiles pants softly, his hands running over Derek’s shoulders, “... Hey. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?” He offers in anticipation.

Derek blinks, looking up from his handiwork on Stiles’ chest to Stiles’ face, “Well now, that’s an offer I can’t rightly refuse.”

The two reluctantly pull away from one another, both giggling in excitement and glancing at each other as belts are undone and jeans are shucked away. It’s nothing they haven’t seen before, really, but this time when they lower their pants they’re not shifting, they’re hard with other plans in mind.

Derek gets a sweet little smile on his face as he takes in Stiles’ long, sturdy cock, “ Beautiful.” He admires, sliding forward with a question in his eyes.  
“ Derek, there isn’t a ‘look but don’t touch’ rule here. Whatever you want.”

Derek takes Stiles permission happily, sliding forward and wrapping his lips over the head of Stiles’ cock. Gasping, Stiles clutches  Derek’s hair again to the man’s pleasure.

“ _God_ your mouth. That’s… heh. _Oh-_!” Stiles breathes, feeling Derek’s mouth slide over his length, his tongue sliding along his shaft with it. Both of them are enjoying this so much it’s hard to tell who is more.

“ D-Don’t make me- not yet.” Stiles pants as a tongue flicks against the head of his cock. Pulling back, he looks down at Derek, “ You’re great, so great.” He hums, sliding own for a kiss, their lips slick against one another’s.  
“ Why not yet?” Derek hums, “Was their something you wanted to do?” he asks, curiosity in his eyes.

“ I want to have sex, Derek. Actual sex. Cock in as-”

“ I get it, Stiles, I get it.” Derek laughs, giving Stiles’ hip a reassuring squeeze.

“... I just, to be honest? I haven’t really … tried that, on myself? I always meant to but never did so I’m nervous about-”

“Then how about you fuck me today?” Derek offers easily and Stiles stares, surprised by the offer.  
“ Y-You’d let me?” Stiles asks, honestly unsure that Derek could have meant it.

Derek laughs softly, a cute red flush covering his face as he works up to admitting this, “ I have had the chance to try that… by myself.” He admits, “I really like fucking myself. I have some t-toys.” He stammers, tongue getting caught up a bit with his nerves.

“ Derek, hey…” He holds his hand reassuringly, “ That could possibly be the _hottest_ thing I have ever heard, babe.” Stiles assures, giving Derek’s hands a squeeze, “ I’d be an honor to fuck you, if you let me.”

“ There’s no one else I want to.” Derek assures, nodding his head despite his embarrassment, “ Let’s do it, Stiles.”

“ Don’t have to tell me twice!” Stiles beams, pecking Derek on the lips before diving for Derek’s bedside table. He ignores the toy or two he notices and grabs the bottle of lube.  
“... Want me to-?” When Stiles turns back around Derek is already laid out on his belly, a pillow under his hips to lift them.

Derek looks over his shoulder and smiles innocently, “ What do you think I’m waiting for?” He asks an Stiles laughs, saddling up to Derek. He kisses down his Alpha’s back contently.

“I have a feeling you’re waiting for me.”

“ I have been.” Derek admits, wiggling his ass ever so temptingly, “Come on, Stiles.”

“ Alright, alright. Hold your horses.” Stiles snickers, popping the cap off the bottle of lube.

“ Just go slow, one finger at a time.” Derek hums looking back over his shoulder.

Stiles nods, pressing soothing kisses to Derek’s back and over his ass, “ Pretty as a picture, Derek…” He murmurs, sliding a slicked up finger between Derek’s cheeks and watches him shiver, “ Good?”

“ More than good.” Derek assures, insisting Stiles continue.

Stiles is more than happy to, pressing his finger against Derek’s hole before sliding it inside, feeling the heat around his finger, “ _Der_ , you’re amazing. That’s so good.” he praises, sliding his finger in to his knuckle and listening to Derek gasp.

Derek’s hands grasp the blankets beneath him, his hips rocking in pleasure, “ H-How about another one?” He asks sweetly and Stiles indulges, knowing Derek can handle it. There’s a happy feeling in his chest as he takes care of Derek like this. Derek didn’t always have to be the Alpha, he can relax and enjoy this, with his partner in charge.

One finger leads up to two, then three has Derek grinding against the pillow under his hips, moaning for more, “ Stiles _please_. I’m ready.”

“I’d never say no when you ask so nicely… condom?”

“ Only if you want. I’m clean.”

“Me too! Won’t bother then. Wanna feel you.” Stiles breathes, sliding a teasing hand under Derek hips and squeezing his cock. Derek gasps, “ _Stiles.”_

Stiles just smiles, slicking up his own cock with lube and sliding it between Derek’s cheeks for fun, “ Mmm you’ve got a _great_ ass.

“ Then fuck it.” Derek huffs impatiently.

Stiles grins in delight, his boyfriend is so needy, “ I got you.” He murmurs, laying his body over Stiles as he shifts his hips forward, his cock sinking into Derek’s wet heat. “Holy _shit_.” Way better than his own hand.

Derek moans, face pressed into the sheets, “ Mmm, Stiles… yeah, come on. I’ve been waiting to feel you.” He admits and it drives Stiles on.

A bit awkward at first, having never done this before, Stiles cants his hips and eventually makes a rhythm that has them both moaning in delight. Stiles hand slips under Derek, pumping his cock in time with his thrusts.

Stiles mouths at Derek’s neck, sucking Derek’s dampened skin and marking his

shoulders. He watches in delight as a bruise appears and then heals. “ Stunning.” Stiles breathes, “ Magic…”

“ You’re magic.” Derek pants, “ You’re _amazing_.” His breathing becomes more erratic, eyes closed in absolute bliss.

Stiles watches his face and knows what Derek wants, and what Stiles wants to give him. Picking up his thrusts and gripping Derek’s cock he works him until Derek is moaning in pleasurable agony.

“Please, please _yes!”_ Derek shouts, head thrown back, “ Stiles, please, I-”  
“ I got you, I got you.” Stiles pants, “ Let go, Derek. Let go, I got you.”

Derek does let go, shouting and cumming all over Stiles’ hand and the sheets beneath them. Stiles stills his hips but through the fog of orgasm Derek shakes his head, “ No, no, fuck me, Stiles. Want you to cum.” He breathes and Stiles can’t say no.

Thrusting and chasing his release Stiles cums deep in Derek, laying over him when he’s spent. They pants, catching their breath.

Stiles grunts first, sliding out from Derek and laying beside his mate. He nuzzles his face forward, looking for kisses that Derek happily reciprocates.

“... Hope I was okay?” Stiles says shyly and Derek huffs, looking at his boyfriend with a dopey grin.

“Better than okay. I love you, Stiles.”

Stiles grins, getting Derek to roll onto his back so he can snuggle up to him, “ I love you, Derek, I really do…”

“ Sleep here?” Derek asks, breaking off into a yawn. Stiles copies him in the yawn and cozies up.

“ Sleeping sounds _great_.” Stiles agrees, giving Derek one more sweet kiss, before sleep finally takes its hold. It surrounds the two and they rest in peace, together. Just a wolf and a fox. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this series please let me know in a COMMENT. I love those <3


End file.
